


More Hearts Than Mine (Klance)

by Unhealthycopingmechs



Series: Song Based Fics [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Meeting the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unhealthycopingmechs/pseuds/Unhealthycopingmechs
Summary: Based on “More Hearts Than Mine” by Ingrid Andress(Written 3-28-2020)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Song Based Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2007874
Kudos: 4





	More Hearts Than Mine (Klance)

We're finally on our way back to earth. I still remember the moment you asked to come back to Vandero with me to see my family - I remember the blush on your cheeks and the smile you lit up with when I told you yes.

_I can't wait to see where you grew up. To finally see the beach your so fond of. I've heard so many stories about you and your siblings; about the beach and your mamá it feels like I've known them forever._

What we have is so new. I don't wanna scare you off....but I need to warn you that they might be a little more...."attached" then what you'd expect.

I've never brought someone I care about this much home. Mamá was ecstatic when I told her I was bringing my boyfriend home. She's gonna love you...that makes 2 of us. If this doesn't work out...I'll be destroyed but I'll be okay eventually- but I'm afraid you'll break more hearts than mine.

_Tus hermanitos will torture me I'm sure if they're anything like you say they are._

Indeed. They do anything they can to make you blush and embarrass me. They'll interrogate you and make sure your good enough for their handsome big bro. I love them more than anything.

And I have no doubt that they'll love you too. Just....please be aware that if this doesn't work out. You'll be breaking more hearts than mine


End file.
